Draco and the Philosopher's Stone
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "Draco, get up honey! It's time to get ready to go to Hogwarts!" Draco's POV for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Rated Teen because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, I hope you all enjoy the 1****st**** book of Harry Potter in Draco's point of view… Please review me, because I'm sure I have many places that I need improvement on… ****3**

**The letter has come**

Draco had been waiting for this very moment. His letter had finally come. He could finally go and learn magic at Hogwarts. And, not to mention, he would get to meet the famous Harry Potter.

Who knew? Potter might be in Slytherin as well. Draco hoped he would be. They would be great friends. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the Slytherin's. That had a ring to it.

"Father. My letter has come." Draco called out to his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin! This is such an exciting moment! We shall go out and buy you something Draco, to celebrate the coming of the letter to Hogwarts!" Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother said.

"Don't worry about it mother. It's no biggie." Draco said, yawning, trying to look uninterested about it.

"Imagine… all those half-bloods, and Mudbloods… It's going to be quite _filthy_ there…" Draco said.

"Watch your words Draco. The Dark Lord is a half-blood you know." Lucius said to his son.

Draco paled at the mention of the Dark Lord, or in other words, Lord Voldemort. When he grew older, he would have to become a Death Eater. He was frightened at the thought. Draco was, only 11 years old after all.

"Yes father." He replied obediently.

"Has the book list come yet, Draco? I'm sure that it will be the same books as usual, but still, if we're going to buy you something, we want it to be in the best quality of course. And we will buy it soon. I'm sure you are very excited Draco. Going into Hogwarts is a very exciting experience." Narcissa said.

"Yes mother. The book list has come. And it's not that exciting." Draco said sneering at his mother.

"Don't sneer at your mother. It's quite rude." Lucius said to Draco.

"Who taught him his manners?" Lucius said under his breath.

"Now don't be mean, Lucius… I'm sure he didn't mean anything when he said that…" Narcissa said defending him.

"I wish Hogwarts was more of a finer quality… I like Beauxbatons but it's too French. And as of Dumstrang… That's just not Draco's style." Lucius murmured under his breath.

"But then, the Dark Lord did go to Hogwarts so…" Lucius continued.

"I'm going to bed father. See you tomorrow morning mother." Draco said, trying to get away from his parents. Even as he walked away, he could feel his heart pounding with excitement. He would be the best in his year at everything. Especially flying. He was sure of it.

"OK then. Goodnight my dear." Narcissa said.

**A/N: So… how did you guys like the 1****st**** chapter… Did you like it? Any improvements? Reviews would be nice… I know it's a little short… I'll try writing it a little longer next time! **** 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who's following my stories! :) 3 I'm appreciating it! :)**

**Going to Diagon Alley**

Draco woke up early in the morning, ever so excited to go shopping for all of his equipment. He would get the best brooms there was, to get ready for Quidditch. He looked at the clock. It was 5:00 in the morning. Draco sighed. He would have to go back to sleep for now.

He shouldn't be too excited about this. I mean, it was only a trip to Diagon Alley, which he'd been to many times before. But, it was his first time going to buy something for Hogwarts.

Sure, he'd been there with his mother to get everything ready to go to Hogwarts and all, but he hadn't actually had the list of what to buy then…

He sighed. He really should go back to sleep.

Draco woke up, and this time it was 9:00 in the morning. He got out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast, with his hair perfectly combed. Although he was only 11, he still couldn't stand it when his hair was a mess.

The breakfast was served by Dobby, their house elf. He despised all house elves, for they were the most disgusting creatures that Draco had ever seen in his life. They weren't much better than Mudbloods, in his opinion. But, they did do anything that any one of their master's said, so that was good. They were just slaves.

"Are you ready Draco, my dear? Do you have all of your things? Today, we're going to make a separate account for you at Gringotts, because our little boy has grown up into such a fine young man, going to Hogwarts already." Narcissa said.

"Yes, mother. And please don't fawn over me like that." Draco drawled, trying to act cool.

"Draco. Respect your mother." Draco's father's voice came sharply.

"Yes father. Sorry mother." Draco replied instantly. He didn't try to disobey his father like that, but sometimes, he just couldn't help it.

"Let's apparate. Draco, hold on to your father's hand at all time. We can't let anything happen to Draco, especially since he's going to go to Hogwarts soon." Narcissa said to Draco.

"Um… mother? I hate to be disrespectful, but… I'm right here, you know that?" Draco drawled. **(A/N: Yeah… For Draco, I often use the words "drawl", "sneer" and "snidely" a lot. I mean, it's in Draco's personality, you know? Anyway, hope you're enjoying this so far! ****)**

"Teenagers… sheesh." Lucius mumbled. **(A/N: I know! Lucius Malfoy saying sheesh! Sorry… I just couldn't find the right word for that, so I used sheesh. LOL.)**

"Let's go, Draco." Lucius said, taking Draco's hand.

Draco could feel the excitement, his heart beating faster than ever… He hoped his father couldn't feel his heart beating this fast, he would be ashamed… A Malfoy, excited about going to Diagon Alley…

And then they were gone in a flash to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: I know, I know… This chapter was really short… I tried to make it longer… But I kind of have a writer's block right now… I'm only 13, you know? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice! I'm trying to write as often as I can, but at least once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written on this one for a while! I'm writing 4 fanfictions at once right now, and also I've got loads of homework, presentations and tests coming up! Hope you enjoy!**

**At Diagon Alley**

Draco felt very dizzy, even though he had side-apparated a few times before. It was probably a natural feeling if you weren't used to it.

"Draco honey! Are you all right? Didn't anything go wrong? Are you hurt?" Narcissa asked him, looking him through, to see if he was hurt anywhere.

"No mother. I'm perfectly fine." Draco said a little annoyed. He was 11 years old! His mother had no right to treat him this way! He wasn't 5 years old anymore. He could take care of himself.

"Now Draco, to save time, and since you're old enough, I will allow you to go to Madame Malkin's shop on your own, and I will look for a wand for you, while your father will buy your books. When you're done, come to Ollivanders's, got it?" Narcissa Malfoy asked him.

"Yes, but mother, you know that _I _want to choose my own wand." Draco said. After all, getting a wand was a very big part of the wizardry world.

"I will just be looking at the ones that I think might be suitable for you, Draco. It will save time." Narcissa said, repeating what she had said before.

"Fine. Whatever. But only if afterwards you will buy a wand for me." Draco said, bargaining.

"OK, Draco." Narcissa said, sighing.

"Be careful, Draco." Lucius said.

Why was his dad showing affection for him all of a sudden? Was it because he was finally going to Hogwarts? Who knew

"I'll be off then." Draco said, as if he went off alone, being 11 years old every day.

He walked his way to Madam Malkin's, very confused about his feelings, to get his robes fitted onto him.

He was almost done when a boy his age walked through the door.

The boy had black hair, glasses, and was as skinny as a rake.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin said to the boy.

"Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She continued.

It couldn't help to be nice… Who knew? He might be a good Slytherin!

"Hullo. Howarts too?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry said primly.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them all off to looks at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Draco drawled, showing off.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco asked.

"No." The boy replied.

"Play Quidditch at all?" He asked.

"No." The boy said again.

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco asked.

"No." The boy said, yet again. Was that his only vocabulary?

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know that I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco asked. He seemed to being most of the talking.

"Mmm…" said the boy. Maybe he wasn't very good at English or something. Though… it really didn't seem like it.

"I say, look at that man!" said Draco suddenly, seeing a giant man with a long, shaggy mane of hair and beard that covered most of his face.

"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." The boy said smugly. So he did know how to speak English…

"Oh. I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Draco asked.

"He's the gamekeeper." The boy said, his face turning into a frown.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of savage – lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco said, telling the boy of what his father had told him.

"I think he's brilliant." The boy said rather coldly. I mean, what was his problem? He was just trying to be nice and talk to him…

"Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Draco said, sneering.

"They're dead." The boy said. So that's why he ended up so messed up…

"Oh sorry." Said Draco, trying to sound nonchalant. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." The boy said. That had got to be his longest sentence that he had ever said.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Draco asked, wondering.

"That's you done, my dear." Madam Malkin said to the boy before he could answer.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Draco drawled.

"You're done, and I'm sure you don't want to stay in my dreary store, do you Draco? You best go off to your parents now!" Madam Malkin said to Draco.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco drawled. She made it sound as if he was 5! He hated it when people did things like that.

He walked towards Ollivander's and saw that his father and mother were both there.

"What took you so long? I was worried!" Narcissa asked him with a worried face.

"Geez, mother. I was talking to a boy who was going to go to Hogwarts as well. But I think it was a waste of my time." Draco drawled.

"Don't worry your mother like that, Draco." Lucius said.

"Yes, father." Draco said.

"Now, choose a wand! Here are the ones that I think might work for you." Narcissa said, her expression completely changing into a smile.

Draco tried several, and none worked out of the ones that his mother had chosen for him.

"Typical." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say, my boy?" the old man, Ollivander asked him.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Here try these ones." Ollivander said, giving him some more wands to try.

He tried some more, and he finally found one that appealed to him.

It was _.

"Well that's a great wand, you've got, my son." Lucius said, patting him on the back.

"Thank you father." Draco said, beaming at his father's compliment. He then turned his face back into neutral.

"I'm so proud of you, my dear!" Narcissa said, almost in tears.

"Thank you mother." He drawled at his mother.

"Now, I'll go and choose an owl for you, your father will go and get your cauldrons. You can go and choose some sweets for yourself, okay honey? We'll all meet up a Honey duke's, okay honey?" Narcissa said to Draco.

"Yes mother. I'll be off then." Draco said sneering.

**A/N: Well that's it! I hope you guys like it! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! XD**

**Off to Hogwarts**

"Draco, honey! Wake up! It's time to get ready to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" Narcissa's voice came, waking Draco up.

"I'm up, mother!" Draco replied, rubbing his eyes. He combed his hair so that it was perfect, put on his wizard's robes and went down to eat breakfast.

"Today's a big day for you, Draco. You're finally going to Hogwarts!" Narcissa said, nearly squealing.

"I know, mother." Draco drawled.

They ate breakfast in silence. As soon as they were done, Draco jumped up to get ready.

"Dobby, put our dishes away and clean them." Lucius Malfoy ordered. Draco couldn't help but feel a little bad for the poor house elf. No. House elves were slaves. They weren't considered equal to humans. They would never be.

"Draco, when you're there, you can not let yourself be beaten by mudbloods or anyone, who is not a pureblood. Do not let yourself be beat by the blood traitors, Weasley's either. Everyone knows that Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford." Lucius said.

"Yes father." Draco said. He would do anything to please his father.

It was an honour after all, to be born as a Malfoy.

"Everyone ready?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mother." Draco replied.

"Draco, hold your father's hand." Narcissa ordered.

Draco held his father's hand with his baggage in his other hand, and they apparated away, leaving Draco as dizzy as ever.

"You okay, sweetie? Did you get hurt?" Narcissa's worried voice came.

"Of course I'm okay, mother. I'm a Malfoy after all." Draco said the pride in his obvious.

"That's my boy." Lucius Malfoy said, although as cold as ever.

They were at King's Cross and they walked towards the 9th platform.

"Are you ready, honey? You can go on ahead." Narcissa said.

Draco then did what he had been dreaming of doing for the past 11 years. He took his baggage and ran towards the invisible teleportation barrier.

Suddenly he came out the other side, and was glad to say that he knew some faces.

"OI! Goyle, Crabbe!" Draco yelled to the two muscle heads that were talking to each other.

"Draco! You're here." Goyle and Crabbe said, too eager.

"Why do you sound so eager? It makes you sound like morons." Draco drawled, nonchalantly.

"Sorry…" They both said.

"Let's get on." Draco said, sneering.

"Wait, Draco! Let me give you a kiss goodbye!" Narcissa said, running up to him.

"Mom~!" He said.

She kissed him on the forehead, with a worried expression on her face.

"Make sure you'll be okay, alright? And I'll write to you every other day, okay? Make sure to write back or I'll worry." She said.

"Yes, mother." He said, embarrassed at his mother's behaviour.

He got onto the train and found an empty compartment. He slid the door open, and went in, with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

He looked out the window to see his mother waving at him. He pulled the curtain over the window, embarrassed. He could feel the Hogwarts Express starting up and moving.

"Sorry guys… my mother is just really… worrisome." Draco said at last.

"No problem." Goyle and Crabbe said, both looking away.

"Anyways, we're definitely going to be in Slytherin. What position do you guys play for Quidditch again?" He asked.

"Beaters." They both said at once.

"I play seeker, if you didn't remember. Father said he'd smuggle me a broom by sending me one by owl." Draco said, smirking.

Then the compartment door slid open and a boy who was rather good looking came in.

"Hullo. My name is Blaise. Blaise Zabini. How do you do?" He said, friendly enough.

"My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. These two are Goyle and Crabbe." Draco said, gesturing to the two of them.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked.

"Slytherin. All my family has been. And it sounds the best. Who wants to go into a brainy house, a Hufflepuff house or a house full of idiots?" Blaise said.

Draco's smile broadened. He was starting to like this guy.

"I agree with you, completely! Gryffindor's are all idiots, Hufflepuff… Now let's not even go there, and Ravenclaw is full of nerds." Draco drawled, smirking.

"Did you know that there's Harry Potter in one of the compartments over there?" Blaise said, gesturing to his right side.

"Really? We'll have to go and check him out soon." Draco said, trying to sound nonchalant.

And then the compartment door opened once again and a girl came in. Unfortunately, it was a face that Draco knew.

"Draco! Oh aren't you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Pansy Parkinson said with a high squeal, going over to him to sit on his lap.

"Pansy, get off." Draco said, blushing and pushing her off of him.

"Why can't I stay on your lap?" Pansy said with a whine.

"Because I said so." Draco said.

"FINE." Pansy said, getting off to sit right beside him, and closer than he would have liked.

Blaise chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Draco said, his face turning into a sneer.

"Nothing, I just remembered something funny from the other day." Blaise said.

"Oh." Draco said.

"Goyle, Crabbe, let's go check this Potter out." Draco said quickly, trying to recover himself.

They got up and followed him.

He went from compartment to compartment, trying to find where they were.

At last he found the right compartment. When he looked in, he saw a Weasley, and the boy he had seen before at Madam Palkin's.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?" Draco said to the boy.

"Yes." Harry said.

Draco noticed him looking at Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The redhead gave a slight cough, which Draco knew was hiding a snigger.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Draco said, sneering at the redhead.

Turning back to Harry, he said, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said.

He held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry didn't take it. He was about to tell him what shaking his hand was when…

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry replied.

Draco was furious. How could he say such a thing. Draco had been wrong. Harry Potter was not going to be his friend, how could such a moron be his friend? He would probably end up in Hufflepuff.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." Draco said slowly.

Both Harry and the Weasley stood up.

"Say that again." The redhead said.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco said sneering.

"Unless you get out now." Harry said, confidently.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Draco lied. The trolley lady hadn't even come to them yet.

Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron, and Ron leapt forward, but before he could touch Goyle, he gave out a horrible yell. Draco turned towards Goyle and saw that a rat had bit Goyle's hand. Goyle shaked his hand trying to get the rat off. Draco and Crabbe both backed away until finally the rat came off and Goyle too went out off the compartment.

"Let's go." Draco said shakily, and they walked back to their compartment.

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! :) Sorry it'll take a while to update since this is kind of my side project, with my 2 other stories as main, and my other other one as my side project as well.**

**At Hogwarts**

Draco had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Although he was trying not to show it, he really was excited to finally be in the dream school for magic. He had a secret admiration with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, although he would never admit so aloud.

If his father knew that he admired Albus Dumbledore, he would surely beat him until Draco despised Albus Dumbledore.

They were in the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting Hat to sing its song. And then it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Huflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Then Draco clapped along with everyone else in the Great Hall.

The first name was called out, "Abbot, Hannah!" And she went and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"She's most definitely a loser." Draco said.

"Yeah, she's in Hufflepuff after all." Blaise said.

Draco waited, and finally his name was called up. "Malfoy, Draco."

Draco went up to the Sorting Hat, as nervous as can be, when the Sorting Hat barely touched his head and screamed, "Slytherin!"

Draco was smirking, although in the inside, he was as happy as can be as he walked towards the Slytherin tables. He sat beside Goyle, and the Bloody Baron, which he was not very happy about.

And then the name he had been dreading was called. 'Potter, Harry."

Scar-face walked up nervously, and Draco sneered at how pathetic he looked. The Chosen One, whimpering in fear because of going to try the Sorting Hat on. How pathetic.

There were murmurs everywhere, as he walked up. He put the Sorting Hat on and everyone waited in silence until finally, "Gryffindor!" The hat shrieked.

Draco gave a silent groan. Of all houses to go in, of course it'd be the worst one there was, Gryffindor.

Finally, the last kid, "Zabini, Blaise!" was made into Slytherin.

"Good job, Zabini!" Draco said nonchalantly.

"Potter was put in Gryffindor. What a loser." Draco said smirking.

"Yup." Goyle and Crabbe said.

"Don't say yup. You know how childish that is?" Draco said, wincing at the yup.

"Sorry." They both grunted.

Draco ate his food until his stomach was as full as it could get and went off to the dungeons.

**A/N: Was it good? Hope you liked. Please review, favourite and follow! And please give me advice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't know what to do… I'm working on Second Chance more… and one-shots… And there's so much homework, which is REALLY pissing me off. Should I just stop writing this fanfiction? I don't know, I barely have time for this… and ideas… Any ideas people? I really desperately need inspiration for this fanfic… Advice would be awesome. Thanks for all of your support and sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter… But it's just an A/N… Anyway, advice really wanted!**

**Potter on, people!**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	7. I'm Sorry AN

**A/N: Sorry people, I'm going to stop writing this fanfiction, due to the fact that I have way too much homework, and I'm working on too much fanfics at once. I'm going to keep this up though, because I might continue it later on, if I have more time. Thanks for all of the support that you've all given me in the past, and I'm sorry that I have to end all of it now. Life goes on, I guess. It's kind of a sad moment, because I always thought that this was my MAIN fanfic, until I realized how hard it was to write this one. This was my first fanfic idea, EVER. It's hard to part, but bye, Draco and the Philosopher's Stone. It was… nice knowing you.**

**Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


End file.
